


Show Your Cards

by redpineapple



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: Allen challenges Kanda to a game of strip poker. However, Kanda turns out to be a better player than he'd anticipated. M to be safe.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Show Your Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.
> 
> Just a quick fill for the DGM kink meme, prompt was 'Yullen. With the phrase "Why did people always assume that Kanda was bad at poker?"'.
> 
> Also, to anyone reading 'Nothing to be Done About it', it's still being updated, I'm just a little stuck for plot bunnies right now, sorry!

"Show your cards."

The raven haired samurai shucked his hand down, unable to hide the smile walking across his face as he beat the boy across from him for the fourth time that night.

"Dammit, why did I assume you were bad at poker?"

"Because you're a stupid Moyashi, now drop them."

Allen didn't miss the hungry look that strolled into Kanda's eyes as he stood, fiddling with the top button of his pants. He'd lost his shirt, shoes, socks and ribbon to previous rounds, both of them having removed their coats before the game begun.

When he'd brought up the notion of strip poker, he'd been motivated by half baked hand held fantasies of Yuu Kanda's toned body. With his cheating poker skills, Allen had figured he'd have the Japanese man down to his knickers within ten minutes.

"Hurry up now, quicker they're gone, quicker you can lose again." The samurai mocked him from his place across the cards.

Easy for him, thought Allen, so far the Japanese man had lost only his belt.

The final hand of the next round came, Allen wriggled nervously in his raggedy boxers –they were all he had left.

He raised his eye to Kanda's, whose blue ones hadn't lost their hunger.

"Kanda . . . "

"Show your cards."

"But –'

"Moyashi . . " came the threatening answer.

Allen chucked his hand down, knowing he couldn't have beat a blind man with that hand. He didn't look at Kanda, half hoping that he could escape somehow, though knowing he didn't deserve to; he would have played Kanda to the same corner had the samurai have given him the chance.

"You know, Moyashi, there is another option. . . " As little as the cursed boy liked Kanda's tone, options were excellent things.

He swivelled his head to meet the Japanese man's gaze, barely in time to catch the messy kiss that landed on his lips.

Jolting in surprise, he registered the slow spark that zipped from his mouth to his groin. Feeling Kanda's lips begin to still, he realised that his mouth had been idle too long and he manoeuvred the samurai's lips with his own, moaning lightly as the spark became lightning.

Kanda answered his moan by taking hold of his hands and placing them around his slim (and still clothed, the bastard) waist. He then moved his own to the small of the Exorcist's back, pulling the boy closer.

As the kiss deepened and air grew scarce, the two pulled apart. Lips opened in soft pants.

Allen's eyes met the elder's once more; as much as he hated losing, in poker especially, it seemed that his original objective would be fulfilled.


End file.
